


荒原无须省略 Et ctera

by GiftigerWein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftigerWein/pseuds/GiftigerWein
Summary: 幽灵的青年在苔原上看到了神。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	荒原无须省略 Et ctera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainer Maria Rilke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rainer+Maria+Rilke).



.送给阿墨www 是给你的点文：自然风景和平静愉快的孤独，这篇写得相当随性和悠闲。奇幻风。  
. / ← 用来分段的，这是松针

/  
“看准点，本大爷在这边。”

巨大的白色驼鹿退了一步，向着声音的来源转过头来，它本来伸进脑袋嗅闻的，那辆车顶着地的墨蓝色小轿车车厢内确实空无一物。发声的竟然是某个一身黑色大衣的男人，这个人类看起来毫不畏死。驼鹿高达两三米，即使它性情再温和，也不该主动去招惹它。

“那就是本大爷的车。”男人对鹿开口，就像他认为驼鹿能听懂他一样自然。“以及，赶紧用你那巨大的角来捅死本大爷。受够了。一切都。所有一切。”  
驼鹿眨动它的眼睛，它的眼睛是罕见的，深邃的紫色。那白色的睫毛极修长，其上积的一点点雪簌簌抖落，驼鹿的身上也积了一些雪，和它的毛色相差无几。它只是看着男人，刨刨蹄子抖落身上的雪。驼鹿的神情男人当然无法理解。  
荒野保持缄默。  
雪早就挤满了这辆倾覆的车的底盘，车身和一切金属部分早就锈成土红色。雪飘到男人身上却会自动滑下来，他的脸还很年轻，只是他的头发像骨殖的白光，也很像雪。  
“作为这片野地的神明，连掌管生死都做不到吗？”男人开口，他沙哑的嗓音带了一丝戏谑，一丝古怪的兴奋。“只是想解脱。本大爷不知道死了多久了，但又没完全死去。是你的话一定能真正杀掉。哥们儿，拜托了。”

驼鹿更退后，动作感觉像是想逃跑。男人的脸上流露出失望。

而那是假动作。鹿低头突然冲上前来，锋利的角的枝杈扑的刺穿了男人的腹腔。角尖被染红了，血滴在雪地里。驼鹿甩头，男人被摔到地面，那锋利的蹄子划拉扯出肠子来，冒出阵阵热气。男人在剧痛中惨叫，那听起来又像失去心的大笑声。  
驼鹿甩甩脸上的血，但它的角和脸仍是红的。它看看地上的人，伸舌头舔了舔新鲜的血。血很快冻结了。

/  
男人快醒来的时候，火光映红了他的眼皮。接下来接触他鼻腔的是桦树皮燃烧的气味，和一些水汽。他挣扎着爬起来，看见火边另一个高大的男人默默地坐在树桩上，看着火堆。头发白得泛黄，眼眸仍是紫色。  
“你醒了。”他说。  
这句纯熟的俄语让地上坐着的男人瞠目结舌。他敲敲脑袋拼命回想起这并非母语的语言。  
“人类，有名字，你也有吧。没有不好办。人类闻不到味道。”  
“基尔伯特。”  
“我叫伊万。我不记得我的姓了。有个猎人养大了作为人形的我。你现在是幽灵。”  
“对对。”基尔伯特明显失去了耐心。“所以本大爷要怎么才能死掉？实在是腻味透了。”  
伊万看着他。  
“这片荒野从不让埋在里面的生灵死去。它们回来。”  
“回来？轮回还是永生？”  
“……它们，幼崽出生，不再是原来的样子和种类，但还记得。什么都记得。”  
“地狱啊。真是活该。”基尔伯特叹气。  
“人不该来这里。人会很痛苦。”  
“那你是什么？”

伊万不说话。

“算了。那本大爷也要混个神灵当一当。”基尔伯特说。“你有没有什么办法？”  
“穿上那张皮。”

在离火远一点的地方，有一堆被血浸红的皮毛，没染上颜色的部分还是肉眼可见的雪白。  
“狐狸。很难抓到。”伊万说。  
他注视着基尔伯特把自己钻进去，像穿好外套一样，四爪稳稳地站在地上。  
/  
“如果本大爷是你。”基尔伯特抱着驼鹿的脖子，扯扯它的耳朵，悠悠闲闲的说。“混进鹿群当个头领更好。也会让自己有事可做。”  
驼鹿眨了眨眼。  
“我试过。我带领它们爬过山，游过湖去找盐碱。我有小鹿。但是我不像它们。也不像我。最后我离开了。”  
“哼。看来你还是想要人类的同伴。如果想知道关于人类的事，本大爷不吝赐教。”  
驼鹿兴奋地喷了个响鼻。  
“当人很无聊的。”基尔伯特说。“你不要怀抱什么奇怪的期待。本大爷更想学一学怎么当狐狸。”

遥远的荒野以它漫漫的灰白的天空俯下身来，基尔伯特脸侧埋在驼鹿乳白但粗糙的鬃毛里，深深叹一口气。他攥紧又放开掌心，那里面空无一物。现在作为幽灵的他再不可能握紧什么东西。但是。不错啊。废墟中彻彻底底的空寂。舍弃一切后兜头而来的毁灭。城市、荣誉、耻辱、勋章。什么也不记得了。但又不是零，最大的残酷便是上帝还留他一具空壳四处游荡。也罢，他就该被罚。但基尔伯特又觉得这还不是地狱。

地狱不会像这无名的荒域，那么多树，在皑皑的雪里还长青着。

他强迫自己闭上眼。

巨大的驼鹿感觉到背后不再乱动的小小的毛团，转过头去，看着脸埋在尾巴里团成一圈的银狐，轻轻打了个响鼻。它向前走去，步伐却变得莫名沉重起来。雪地上的每个脚印的凹窝里都有一点土黄色的尘土。如果雪再一次牵起幕布，这只巨兽庞大的轮廓也会被轻轻擦拭得如同一幅铅笔画。荒野一向如此。  
/  
基尔伯特当狐狸当得很好。它爬上树拨落了松果，叼出了冬眠的松鼠，挖出了其他狐狸埋的鸟蛋，还刨出了河边狼獾掩埋的鹿的冻硬的尸体。“就让鹿在这儿吧。”他说。伊万慢慢地咀嚼着松果，点点头。

作为驼鹿，伊万每天要跋涉上千里去吃地衣、石蕊和树枝，偶尔用蹄子刨出雪下面还有一点点绿草，慢慢翻动着嘴唇嚼着。它也能找到雪下石窟里流出的地下泉水，以及结了碎冰的小块沼泽地。基尔伯特看着它把那些棘刺横生的灌木用舌头卷进嘴里，感到钦佩。在背阴的山坳处有气候不那么严酷也不积雪的小片梓木，驼鹿高高地跃起去吃靠近树冠的，相对更嫩的枝叶。然后它卧下来反刍，把肚子留给洗了个澡冻得瑟瑟发抖的银狐。“这个湖里有鱼，有水草。”伊万说。“免了。春天再说吧。”狐狸打个喷嚏。

基尔伯特常爬到伊万枝杈或菌盖般的巨大扁平的鹿角间，压得驼鹿的头有点抬不起来。狐狸的小小的尖牙只能让鹿角被划破流出几滴血，但是驼鹿有力的蹄子能一脚踹碎狼的头骨。  
常有三五成群的年轻公狼来挑衅。它们往往在挨踹或者被鹿角顶伤后不敢再上前，却又不肯放过这丰盛的一餐。狼们对着鹿背上的银狐低吼着龇牙咧嘴。狐狸不屑一顾地舔舔爪子，要么就跳上树一旁看戏。

直到有一个狼群围攻了它们俩。“往洞穴那边跑。”基尔伯特命令说。在缓坡上基尔伯特借以往的鼠洞拓宽挖了一个洞穴。本来只是试一试。  
驼鹿全力加速，直到银狐回归人形，挥舞起了火把。  
“砰。”基尔伯特比划说。他想起枪这种东西，遗憾地舔了舔嘴唇。“就这么赶走了，还真有点无趣。”

狼群退散了。似乎这里曾是狩猎区，它们有过关于火药的记忆。高大的驼鹿侧过头，眼睛里映着熊熊的火焰，露出悲哀的神色。  
那时基尔伯特以为伊万会说什么，但是大鹿只是用蹄子刨起了地。它的角撞断了一个尖端，正摇摇晃晃。  
没关系。基尔伯特想。他会说出来的。  
/  
“人为什么要打人？”  
“什么？”伊万这个问题问得没头没脑的。银狐抬起枕在驼鹿肚子上的脑袋，抽抽鼻子。  
“养大我的猎人被其他人打死了。用枪。我从来没弄懂为什么。”  
基尔伯特一愣。  
“是不是还有狩猎人的猎人？”  
“……是。但是本大爷觉得你永远都不可能弄明白这个。睡吧。别想了……而且不仅一对一。”狐补充说。“一群人会追猎另一大群人，或者两群人互相追猎。他们把对方视为自己的猎物，抓到了，用枪打死了，但不会吃。也不要皮毛。人没有爪牙。人撕咬的是你看不见的东西。你不过是一头有神力的驼鹿。别追究这个了。”

伊万看了他好一会儿。  
“基尔伯特，你现在的样子是人。”  
驼鹿静静地开口说。  
这是几年来它第一次叫他的人类名字。狐狸颇为失望。他已经觉得自己是一头好狐狸。基尔伯特一抬就看到自己人类的手臂手背，遗憾地观察着指甲的裂纹和陈年瘢痕。  
“是的，本大爷……曾打过仗。参军，不，该说也这样狩猎过人。没什么意思。还不如前几年冬天那群狼够意思。人不重视生命。为了草籽大点儿事打死彼此。”  
“动物也一样的。人用兽的名字骂人。养大我的猎人就这么咒骂。”  
“哼，乡巴佬儿…………啊，鹿脑袋，你倒是提醒了本大爷。这片草甸荒是荒但也有人迹，我们俩可以去换点东西。”  
“交换。”伊万重复。  
“你会学到点儿什么的。我们可以拿兔子皮兔子肉换。甚至交代一下哪片林子有好木料。你蹭角的那里可以当很好烧的柴火。”基尔伯特保证。  
“还是逃不掉和人打交道。”过了一会儿，他又说。  
/  
“我们是神明，你信吗谢尔盖。”基尔伯特说。  
“开玩笑的。”他微笑着打了那人肩膀一拳。“本大爷是城里人，现在赚了一大笔钱，想来个清净地方打打猎，背后那大家伙是本大爷的原住民向导，他俄语讲不好。基本上他等于被买下来了。我们打了兔子跟狼，想用皮毛换点日用品。”  
“您很会讲笑话。可以，不过得让我看看货色。怎么称呼？……”  
“德国柏林，基尔伯特.贝什米特…………”

接下来的话，伊万能听懂，但是不明白每个词具体指什么。  
“我讲话一定比你讲得好。”它最后对来来去去拖了一大麻袋东西的基尔伯特说。“但是我还是不明白你们在说什么。”  
“这无关紧要。人一旦叫起来十之八九没啥意思。”基尔伯特把夹在耳朵后面的手卷烟很留恋似地翻过来覆过去看看，嗅了嗅味道，直接喂进驼鹿巨大的牙齿之间。“比起这个本大爷有很想尝试的事。趴好。”他拿出一把刷马毛的大刷子。

三个小时后，狐狸累得丢掉刷子翻起了肚皮。“你太大了！！”他怒吼。“你比本大爷养过的马还高得多！！你有三米高吧！！！”  
驼鹿将巨大的头颅枕在地面上，它的皮毛白得更鲜亮了，好像在这灰黄灰绿迷蒙的旷野中闪闪发光。基尔伯特侧过看着，内心涌出一股成就感。他用尾巴尖扑打驼鹿的面颊。

伊万闭上眼睛，念诵了一句什么。  
“噢。”人类的基尔伯特说。  
“噢。”人形的伊万说。他伸出手把基尔伯特拉起来，紧紧抱住他。

唔………  
“人用拥抱表达感谢。”伊万说。“是这样吗？”  
基尔伯特没有回答他。他只是抽出自己的左手，抚弄着伊万的头发。奶油色的发丝在他指缝间穿巡。  
然后他略微用力，把伊万的头按在自己的肩膀上。伊万想说什么，基尔伯特轻轻摇头。他俩只是这么默默地站立在荒野之上。

在所有含有土壤和水分的地方，圆穗蓼、蒿草和龙胆草探出头来，在广大的风中摇晃着叶子。草甸灰蒙蒙的黄绿色像是掌心，把一切都温柔地围拢。天空模糊的浅蓝色一点点旋转着、移行着。  
/

春季只是延长了日照时间。伊万的角掉了，还尚未生出新角，所以它更多时间宁愿保持着人形。银狐幸灾乐祸地爬到它的胸口，让人的手掌给他揉揉耳朵和肚子。“你的皮毛好舒服，所以人要打狐狸吧。为了据为己有。”伊万边揉边说。银狐狡黠地眯细眼睛，拍一下尾巴。

“人……人会……为什么人只有一个？”  
“一个？”基尔伯特皱眉头。“什么只有一个？一条命？”  
“一个……一个……另一个人。”伊万寻找着词。“我的猎人一直在怀念另一个人。常带我去看一个坟墓。为什么他不再找一个？比方说，驼鹿会有很多驼鹿。这样才会有很多小驼鹿。”

基尔伯特想了想。  
“这是一种美德。换句话说，这样做更好。你的角快要脱落的时候，你可以用手把它掰掉吧？但是你就是要等它自己掉下来。说不定你都不会痛。对人来说，对那个人的回忆就像是怎么也没法脱掉的角一样，某种意义上。”  
“…因为疼痛很可怕。”伊万说。“我懂了。”

“在人的语言里。”狐狸说。“管这个叫爱。”  
“那么我可以说我爱你吗？”伊万问他。

基尔伯特发现自己回到了人形。他看着伊万想摸他的脸，但是又放下手。

“本大爷才不知道。这是你自己决定的东西，要会说人话有多难你也深有体会。不明白的东西就慢慢明白吧。”他显得非常傲慢。“但是本大爷允许了。鹿脑袋可以这么说。”

银狐跳到伊万肩头，像围巾似地绕了一圈，小声呜呜叫着。  
/

“想游泳吗？”伊万问他。  
“噢！以前就听过。”基尔伯特显得很兴奋。“驯鹿很会游的吧？”  
“我游到过另一边的陆地上去。但是那儿没什么，我就回来了。”

湖光倒映着山脉的青色。还能看见湖底生满青苔的圆石。黑鱼被惊到一闪而逝，打出湖面的涟漪。  
驼鹿游到湖中央，坐在背上的银狐突然一头扎进水里。伊万在岸边慢悠悠地嚼着睡莲和水草的时候，狐狸全身滴着水地，拖出一个龟壳。  
“怎么吃？”伊万问他。

“大笨鹿。”基尔伯特把龟壳放在伊万的角上。“你慢慢站起来，再摇摇头。”  
咔啦。  
“人好聪明。”伊万感叹说。  
“人很讨厌才对。”银狐用爪子抹去唇边的血迹。“本大爷以前没注意过，乌龟简直和快餐盒一样嘛。”  
“你想念人群吗。”  
“才不想。人可吃不到好吃的鲜鱼和乌龟肉。”

伊万显得有些忧愁。他抬头望望天空。  
“你想看星星吗？”  
“好哦？”基尔伯特觉得意外。“想说什么吗？”  
“不……只是季节到了，它刚好长出来。我可以给你一个…一个…”“礼物。”“一个礼物。”  
/

“这星光亮得像烟火一样。”基尔伯特说。他稍微有点睁不开眼睛，拿手臂挡着。  
伊万握住基尔伯特的手。后者想了想，回以吻和拥抱。他揉乱伊万的头发。

“时间到了。”伊万说。

它的双手抓紧基尔伯特背部的皮，向两侧用力地撕开来，发出刺啦刺啦的响声。大衣下露出白色的皮毛，又被血染红，再暴露出类似内脏组织的深紫嫩粉色。

再其中空无一物。

驼鹿扬起头颅，一步一步地走动起来。星座上的每一颗星辰都争着亲吻那对硕大的鹿角，给它以点缀，最终像银链一样互相联系，悬挂其上。每一步，鹿的蹄都会有一点点化为岩石。但它慢慢地行走着，而风回溯，季节逆行，一切都向它身后狂奔。它的每个蹄印窝里都磨碎了一点点星屑。

/

基尔伯特看见那辆七成新的小车安安心心停在松林路边。墨蓝色落得深沉。车轮边蕨叶鲜嫩，引擎轻轻地轰鸣着，好像他只是临时起意，去林间撒了个尿，乱晃了一会儿。  
他坐进驾驶席，油箱几乎是满的。拔掉钥匙，锁好车后，基尔伯特.贝什米特爬上那座高大的鹿的雕像，这很不容易，因为太高，底座有摇摇晃晃。他好不容易才爬上去，双手枕头躺在鹿的背上。蓝天悠悠。

他鲜红的眼瞳倒映着云影，然后，他开始流泪。  
只是流泪。也不擦，也不理睬，眼泪那么多，那么多，泪水打湿鹿灰白的石灰岩的背部，染成深灰色；把基座下的干土也染得更深。  
“Сосна青松……Со сна自梦中……”他默念着。伊万教他的。分开与汇合的词汇。

这种事基尔伯特从未想过。他过去要么让他的心成为深夜寒冷而干枯的漠原，因为缺水甚至不能结冰；要么就让心成为雷雨轰鸣狂暴的海，只发泄怒气，吝于流入自身的每一滴盐水。此刻他的心仿佛只是盛满泪的泉眼，不停地溢出，不停地。也没有杯盏来舀他。  
他哭了个痛快。痛痛快快的。

然后他将外套盖在雕塑的背上，摇下车窗将车内的音响开到最大，一路风驰电掣绝尘而去。来自前世的摇滚乐疯狂鼓点震得车身砰砰摇晃。  
END.


End file.
